1. Field
Method and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an audio signal processing, and more particularly to synchronizing audio based on synchronization error between audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in multimedia technologies and data processing technologies, a multimedia device may download an audio file and reproduce a corresponding audio signal in real time. Furthermore, a plurality of multimedia devices, such as audio systems (speakers), TVs, and mobile devices, may be connected via a network to receive and transmit audio data. However, audio reproduction problems, such as different reproduction timings or different reproduction lengths, may occur when the multimedia devices are not temporally synchronized with one another.
In this regard, precision time protocol (PTP) was established. The PTP is the IEEE 1588 standard time transport protocol that enables synchronization between networks. Much research has been conducted to provide protocols for synchronizing audio outputs between a plurality of multimedia devices. A representative protocol is a real time protocol (RTP) that supports real-time transmission of multimedia data.
However, due to scheduling for audio processing in a media device, a difference in RTP implementation schemes between multimedia devices, or the like, it may be difficult to achieve audio synchronization. Therefore, there is a need for solving the problem of audio output synchronization.
Furthermore, in order to realize an optimal sound combination between multimedia devices via a network connection, there is a need for an audio signal processing technology appropriate for purpose of usage, such as group mode reproduction, multi-room reproduction, or multi-channel reproduction, taking into account an audio signal reproduction technology and surrounding environment suitable for a role of each device based on synchronization.